What About Prom?
by LadiJ
Summary: Mercedes Jones watched Sam Evans fight for their relationship. Now that they are back together she wants to prove to him that she will fight for him like he did for her. ONE-SHOT of SamCedes goodness. Features:Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Tina, and Sugar.


**A/N: Just another one shot of an idea that popped into my head. Tell me what you think. The song in this chapter is Countdown by Beyonce.**

_What About Prom?_

Mercedes sat on her bed with a smile on her face. She was happy again after months of confusion, hurt, and self- doubt. Finally Sam Evans was hers again. No more worrying about Shane and his feelings and punishing herself and Sam for being in love. She finally broke down and told Sam how she truly felt and was so happy when he told her that he was still there for her and he never stopped loving her. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about that moment. Everything was back to normal now and she just wanted to enjoy the moments that all couples share in high school with Sam. Prom was only a few weeks away and of course she wanted to go with Sam but she wanted to do something special for him. He fought so hard to get her back and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated it. She picked up her phone and called Santana.

"Aretha what's up?"

"Hey San I need your help with something. Is Brittney with you?"

"Yeah she's here."

"Good put me on speaker I need her help too."

"Ok you're on speaker now what's up?"

"I want to do a prom proposal for Sam and you know me it has got to be DIVA certified so I need you guys to help me come up with something epic."

"Wait why are you asking him to the prom aren't you guys back together?" Brittney asked,

"Yeah we are but I made that man chase after me for months and I need to show him in a big way that I appreciate him for waiting for me."

"You could just have sex with him" Santana said "I'm sure he would appreciate that."

"That was going to happen anyway but I wanted to do something else" Mercedes said laughing.

"Wanky."

"So will you guys help me come up with something?"

"Sure we got you Trouble Tone" Brittney said.

"We can start working on it tomorrow" Santana said.

"Thanks you guys I love you both so much" Mercedes said.

The next day they started planning the prom proposal. Everything was going good until Sam walked over.

"Hey beautiful" he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Uh hey Sam" she said trying to clear their notes away.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked

"I'm not jumpy you just scared me that's all."

"Look Trouty Mouth we were in the middle of something" Santana spat "so can you please go and suck open a pickle jar or something."

"SANTANA" Mercedes yelled "you do not have to be so rude."

"What" she said "we were in the middle of something."

"Babe if you were busy then I'll just go sit somewhere else I don't mind."

"Thank you boo and I will tell you about it later" she said.

Sam got up and kissed her on the cheek "see ya later babe. Bye Britt, bye Satan."

"Santana that was uncalled for" Mercedes said.

"He left didn't he" she replied.

"Anyway guys" Brittney interrupted "I got Quinn, Tina, Sugar, and some of the cheerios to help out and make this a huge proposal but where is this going to take place?"

"I didn't even think of where I wanted to do this I mean we could do it in glee club I guess" Mercedes said.

"That's too small for what we're planning" Santana said "this needs to be big and public since you did put that boy through so much drama since he got back."

"Yeah thanks Santana but you're right the bigger the better."

"I got it" Santana yelled "we have that drug awareness assembly this Friday right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then we talk Figgins into letting us do it there."

"How do we do that?"

"Leave that up to Auntie Tana."

"Ok Santana if you can make it happen then Friday it's on."

Santana came through with her plan and got Figgins to give her a spot at the assembly. She and the girls practiced the rest of the week. She had to blow off some plans with Sam which pissed him off but she knew in the end it would be worth it. Friday came and Mercedes was a ball of emotions. She was excited to finally show Sam how much he meant to her but she was nervous to put herself out there in front of the whole school. So the plan was to have Tina and Quinn get Sam and make him sit in the front in between them.

"What is going on guys?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Tina said "we just wanted you to sit by us."

"Yeah don't worry Mike and Puck will be here soon" Quinn chimed in.

That calmed Sam down for the time being. Once the assembly started Mercedes was standing behind the curtain nervous as hell. She thought at one point she was going to pass out.

"Calm down Diva, this is what you were born to do" Santana said "just go out there and entertain the crowd and focus on your man."

"Yeah I can do this, thank you San I needed that pep talk."

"You're going to be great Mercedes" Brittney said.

After all the talk about saying no to drugs Principle Figgins announced that they were in for a special treat from the cheerios and the glee club, which stunned the members of the glee club and cheerios who were not involved as well as Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester. The curtains opened to reveal Mercedes standing in the middle of the stage wearing a black bustier, and black skinny jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was full of curls and framed her face. She looked totally bad ass. The look on Sam's face was priceless. She grabbed the microphone;

"This is dedicated to someone who never gave up on me and I want him to know how much I appreciate it.

**Boooooooyyyyyyyy!**

**Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'**

** Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

** Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

** Say it real loud if you fly**

** If you leave me you're out of your mind**

The cheerios came out behind her and started dancing.

**My baby is a 10**

** We dressing to the 9**

** He pick me up, with 8**

** Make me feel so lucky 7**

** He kiss me in his 6**

** We be making love in 5**

** Still the one I do this 4**

** I'm trying to make us 3**

** From that 2**

** He still the 1**

She walked over towards the front of the stage making eye contact with Sam,

**There's ups and downs in this love**

** Got a lot to learn in this love**

** Through the good and the bad, still got love**

** Dedicated to the one I love, hey**

Some cheerios brought a chair out to the middle of the gym floor and Tina and Quinn grabbed Sam and led him to the chair and sat him down.

**Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing**

** Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain**

** Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change**

** My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain**

** I'm all up under him like its cold, winter time**

** All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time**

She walked off the stage over to Sam and began to sing directly to him.

**Do whatever that it takes he got a winner's mind**

** Give it all to him meet him at the finish line**

**Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'**

** All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

** Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**

** Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

** Me and my boo in my boo boo ridin'**

** All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

** Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**

** Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

She was singing and dancing around him now being joined by the Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Sugar, and Tina.

**Oh, killin' me softly and I'm still fallin'**

** Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

** Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

** Say it real loud if you fly**

** If you leave me you out of yo' mind**

The cheerios made their way to them and broke into the choreographed dance Brittney put together.

**My baby is a 10**

** We dressing to the 9**

** He pick me up, we 8**

** Make me feel so lucky 7**

** He kiss me in his 6**

** We be making love in 5**

** Still the one I do this 4**

** I'm trying to make us 3**

** From that 2**

** He still the 1**

Mercedes started dancing right in front of Sam but not too close because they are in school.

**Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do**

** Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too**

** All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to**

** All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to**

She looked right into his eyes

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

** Damn I think I love that boy**

** Do anything for that boy**

** Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

** Bоооoy**

** Now I'll never be the same**

** It's you and me until the end**

**Me and my boo in my boo coup ridin'**

** All up in that black with his chick right beside him**

** Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest**

** Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it**

** Me and my boo and my boo lip lockin'**

** All up in the back cause the chicks keep flockin'**

** All that gossip in 10 years stop it!**

** London speed it up, Houston rock it!**

**Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling**

** Still the one I need, I will always be with you**

** Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go**

** Say it real loud if you fly**

** If you leave me you're out of your mind**

**My baby is a 10**

** We dressing to the 9**

** He pick me up, we 8**

** Make me feel so lucky 7**

** He kiss me in his 6**

** We be making love in 5**

** Still the one I do this 4**

** I'm trying to make us 3**

** From that 2**

** He still the 1 **

After the song was finished the crowd was clapping and cheering. Mercedes walked over to Sam and looked him directly I the eyes.

"Sam I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you never giving up on me, even when I gave up on you. I knew my heart was yours and I tried to fight it but you fought for us and now we are back to the place we belong. I wanted to let you know that I love you Sam and you fought for me and I want you to know I will always fight for you from this day forward. I also wanted to ask if you would go to prom with me?"

Sam had the cutest look on his face. He couldn't help but smile at the lengths Mercedes went to declare her love for him and to ask him to the prom. Sam stood up and took the microphone from Mercedes;

"Mercedes Jones I love you with every fiber of my being and I would be honored to go to the prom with you."

He cupped her face and kissed her lightly on her lips. She smiled on his lips. The students were cheering loudly at this point.

"This concludes the assembly" Principal Figgins said.

**A/N: I hope you like this. Let me know what you think about this.**


End file.
